This invention relates generally to composite materials formed from powders, and more particularly to hot-pressed composite materials of the silicon nitride (Si.sub.3 N.sub.4)-silicon dioxide (SiO.sub.2)-yttrium oxide (Y.sub.2 O.sub.3) system.